Sasuke's Shadow
by HarryPotterRulesMyLife
Summary: After the fight at the Valley Of the End, Sasuke and Naruto went their sperate ways. After a few years Sasuke returns to Konoha. How has everyone changed, how will they react to him returning? And will Sasuke be able to procalim his true feelings for his
1. Chapter 1

A thick mist eerily crawled over a small clearing where a hunched over figure sat. A heavy wind blew from the east, and dark clouds hung overhead. A heavy downpour of rain fell and lightning lit up the sky. The figure wore a dark tee shirt that clung to his skin due to the heavy rain, his light blonde hair was pasted to his forehead, and he shook due to the cold. In his hand was a kunai, and his right palm had a long thin cut that was seeping crimson heavily. The figure took short ragged breaths between long heavy sobs, his bright blue eyes dark with depression and tears ran down his face in a most pathetic way. He batted his eyes heavily due to exhaustion and blood loss, but made no attempt to heal the self- inflicted wound. His eyes closed and he collapsed on the ground where he sat, and thunder cracked in the distance.

The room was dark, and damp. Spider webs haunted every corner, and snakes rattled in every nook. In one such room there was a tall stone throne where sat a figure with cold snake eyes. To his right sat another chair, where a younger figure sat. He had semi-long ebony hair, but in great contrast to his almost vampire white skin. His eyes were blank and bore no emotion but he had a cloud of great sadness. He had a thoughtful look on his face as he remembered a battle that took place between him and one of his closest friends he would ever had.

FLASHBACK:

_Naruto Uzamaki, Uchiha Sasuke. Two friends, almost like brothers. The blonde bore the rasengan, the Uchiha, the chidori. The two powers clashed in a great blinding light sending the two flying opposite directions. Naruto lay on the ground rain falling on his form. The Uchiha disappeared from the scene, intent on his plan of joining Orochimaru for power. Two more figures added to the scene at the Valley of the End, kakashi and his dog, he picked up the unconscious boy and fled into the woods. _

END FLASHBACK:

He closed his eyes and sighed heavily. The older, Orochimaru looked upon his new container and smirked.

"The kyubbi bothering you that much, Uchiha?" he mockingly. Sasuke looked upon the man and growled loudly, causing him to jump slightly, but he spoke again.

"Don't you want to exact your revenge, you must fight the boy, kill him in order to gain the power you which to achieve!" He stood up and grabbed the boy by his shoulders, he shook him hard. Sasuke scowled under his bangs and grabbed the man's hands. He pushed them off angrily and stormed out of the room. His heels clicked loudly in the empty stone room as he exited. He leaned on the door to his room and softly sighed. It killed him, although he was aloof as usual around his annoying teammates, he did really care. He especially cared for the obnoxious blonde. Although he never would want to admit to it, he cared for him more than he would ever say. He opened his eyes and softly smiled, he walked into his room as the soothing sound of the heavy rain pit-patted on the stone hall.


	2. The Aftermath

DISCLAIMER: I DON NOT OWN NARUTO, JUST THIS STORY.

I wish I owned Naruto, and then there would be YAOI!!!!

: Hearts: hearts:

Emo Warning: Naruto is kind of Emo in some of these chapters.

CHAPTER TWO

Naruto was sitting on his bed doing nothing, he was just sitting. The blank look on his face made him seem dead, but his breathing was coming in, slow and shallow. He held a small kunai in his hand, and his right hand was open, revealing his palm, which contained many long thin scars that had been the result of the emotional breakdowns that cornered Naruto every so often.

He raised the kunai just slightly and placed it on his palm. He was about to cut it, but a knock on the door interrupted him. He closed his eyes and sighed, but walked over and opened the door. He opened it just slightly to reveal a smiling faced Sakura. She held up a steaming bowl of ramen. Normally this would please Naruto, and he would yell and jump up to greedily snatch the noodles from her hands, but lately he had been too depressed to even eat.

He closed the door and unlocked it and opened it to fully reveal her. She was wearing a pink tank top with a small sweater that hugged her every curve. She kept nervously tugging on the small black miniskirt and shuffling her feet. He sighed and allowed her to enter his home. The medical Nin swiftly brushed past the kyuubi boy and sat down on his bed. She noticed a small lump where she sat and moved the blankets to reveal the ninja's weapon. She sadly sighed and walked over to where Naruto sat. He had his head on his shoulders, and his shoulders and his propped up knees. She grasped his hand and saw him wince; she turned it upwards and saw the multiple scars that adorned his skin like accessories.

"Naruto" she said wearily. "This is not the way to go about this. I miss him as well, but self-mutilation…..that won't bring him home." She patted his palm, but he withdrew it, a deadly glare on his eyes. He stood up suddenly, causing Sakura to jump back in surprise.

"WHO ARE YOU TO TELL ME ANYTHING!" he yelled. He grasped his arms in an X position, and sobbed.

"HE WAS LIKE A BROTHER TO ME!" he growled.

"He betrayed me." He whispered.

Sakura jumped up and hugged the whimpering kyuubi in a tight embrace. He was sobbing loudly and went limp in her arms. He fell to the floor and hugged his knees; sakura knelt down and hugged him lightly.

"I'll stay with you tonight. I'll help you." She softly whispered. Her face appeared brave, but streams of tears ran down her face and her breathing was ragged and loud. Naruto lifted his face, and for the first time since Sasuke left, he smiled.

A WEEK LATER

The soft pitter patter of his footsteps in the soft alley echoed. He kept his head down in a completely different persona, and walked.

"NARUTOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" a loud voice rang out in pure joy, and Naruto turned around, only to be attacked by a blur of green and black. He picked himself up from the floor and looked up at the figure that had clobbered him.

"HELLO, YOUTH!" lee smiled broadly and did his famous "nice guy pose."

"Yes, Lee? What do you want?" Naruto sighed. Lee placed his hands on his hips and smiled again.

"Hokage-sama wants to see you!" he smiled again and ran off as quick as he came. A stunned Naruto blinked his eyes multiple times but set off for Tsunade's office.

He approached the door and knocked, in an uncharacteristic way.

"Come in." her voice was muffled by the thick wood of the door, but he could tell she was solemn. He opened the door and walked in. She lifted her head from the papers she was reading and looked at him.

"Naruto, I have a mission for you. It involves Uchiha Sasuke. This is a retrieval mission, you are to go to Orochimaru's hideout and bring back Sasuke. You may use force if needed. You will have two hours to gather whatever materials you need, say goodbyes, but you must be at the gate in two hours. That is all." Naruto closed his eyes and sighed softly.

"No." he said. Tsunade promptly lifted her head and glared at the young genin. He sat unflinching, in his position, even under the death glare she gave him.

"How dare you! How could you flat out refuse a mission of such importance? You must go and retrieve him at al-"

She stopped talking when Naruto had lifted up the sleeves from his arms and turned up his palms to show the multiple scars that adorned his skin. Her eyes widened and the angry fire disappeared from her eyes and was replaced with sadness. She stood up and hugged Naruto. She released him from the hug and gestured for him to go.

"This mission I can not give it to you, so you may go."

Naruto nodded his head, and left the room.

He kept his pace brisk as he walked to his favorite ramen place in all of Konoha. He sat on the stool and was immediately served miso pork ramen.

"Arigato." He said softly to his server, and began to eat.

"H-hello, Naruto-kun." A soft voice whispered in. He turned to look and saw Hinata standing in the doorway. She was blushing but smiling at him. He smiled, but it was a fake smile. She sat on the stool closest to him and squeezed his arm.

"How a-are you N-Naruto-kun?" He sighed but lifted his head to reply.

"I'm Fine." He stated flatly. She was concerned at the lack of emotion in his voice, but said nothing. She fiddled with the small strand of beads she wore that adorned her hair. An awkward silence hung in the air for what seemed like hours. Finally Naruto spoke.

"I need to go." He stood up, leaving his ramen on the table, unfinished. It was dark, and the moon shone brightly through the cloudless sky. He shivered slightly in the cold air, but walked quickly through the night. He walked to his old training grounds and leaned against the pole where he had first trained with his old group. He sat there for many hours, until the early hours of the morning. Sakura approached and sat down with him. His eyes were closed and his breathing was slow and light, he was sleeping. She softly woke him and helped him up.

"Come on, ill take you home." The two stood up and began to walk home.

Sasuke was sitting on the cold stone chair, thinking about Naruto, again. For some insane reason he couldn't get the dobe out of his head. He rubbed his hands on his temples in order to ease the ever increasing headache. He stood up and walked outside. The warm air hit him in his face and the bright sun blinded him. He walked over to a small tree and sighed. He leaned against the tree and sat, letting his thoughts overwhelm him.

FIVE YEARS LATER.

Hehe, not gonna say what's gonna happen. Just got to keep reading.

Please at least 2 people review, I want to know if this is good enough to continue. Danka.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DON NOT OWN NARUTO, JUST THIS STORY.

If I owned Naruto, I would be a very rich, very happy anime nerd.

CHAPTER THREE

Sasuke sat on his bed, thinking. It had been five years since that faithful day. He had been able to gain the power he wished, and was beginning to miss Konoha, no... he didn't miss Konoha, he missed Naruto. He stood up and walked to a small window in his room. Although no sunlight shone through, he liked to stare out of it and just watch. He couldn't get the dobe out of his head. His hair, his carefree attitude.

'Why?' he questioned himself. 'Why do I miss him? He is irritating, annoying, and an idiot. Why do I love him so?'

Irritated that he was not going to get an answer, he scowled, and walked out of his room. His bare feet slapped against the cold floor and his footsteps echoed loudly against the empty hall.

SASUKUELOVENARUTOLOVE

Naruto sat fiddling with his black headband, his thoughts racing.

"Well…?" Neji asked. He tapped his feet impatiently. "Have you?"

Naruto stuck his tongue out of his mouth in thoughtfulness. His eyes crossed and he placed his chin on his palms. Neji crossed his arms and sighed heavily.

"She wants to know. Sakura really cares for you, Naruto. Have you been cutting your palm for the last five years?" His eyes, although they had no pupils, held the slightest trace of concern. Naruto shook his head vigorously. He held out his palm where many year old scars still patterned his skin. Neji sighed in relief and turned to leave.

Naruto sighed and turned his head down. His demeanor had changed dramatically over the five years. He had become less depressed, he was much more mature, and he had grown, mentally. He was still happy and carefree, but he was much more careful, and understood his feelings more.

He was thinking about Sasuke, as he normally did whenever he was left alone. He stood up, and began to take a walk around Konoha. He walked to the flower store where Ino stood at the register. She was chatting with Sakura, who was fiddling with a single white rose. She looked up when she heard Naruto's footsteps and smiled when she saw him.

"Hello, Naruto. How are you?" She smiled broadly. Naruto smiled back, a genuine smile.

"Fine, I feel great, actually." Ino smiled as well. She rang up Sakura's rose and turned to Naruto.

"Still thinking about Sasuke?" Naruto's smile faltered slightly, but he managed to keep his composure.

"No." He lied. "I have to go." He said hastily. He turned to walk, but Sakura stopped him.

"Wait, Naruto." She touched his arm and he stopped and turned to face her. She held up the white flower and placed it in his palm.

"It's for you." She said. "In honor of Sasuke." She lightly smiled and walked out of the flower shop. Naruto stood staring at the flower in his hand. Tears began to well up in his eyes, but he turned and ran before they could come. He ran fast, the tears streaming down his face like little rivers, and his sobs rattled his chest. He stopped running when he reached a small patch of trees where a small river ran through. He knelt down by the cold water and cupped some of the clear liquid in his hands. He splashed the cold water on his face and sighed.

"Naruto?" He turned his face up to the man who was talking to him. It was Kiba. He was standing on the river bank with Akamaru on his head, barking incessantly. He shushed him by patting the top of his head and looked at Naruto.

"Hokage wants to see you Naruto." He said this impatiently. Naruto scowled and bent his head.

"No, I don't want to see her. I don't care if she gets angry at me, I need time to think." He sighed softly and relaxed against the bank. He closed his eyes and snuggled closer to the soft dirt.

"NO!" Kiba snapped. "She has ordered you to come to her office." He turned and began to run. His body turned halfway as he yelled over his shoulder, "It's something about Sasuke." And Naruto watched as Kiba disappeared over the hill. He blinked about twenty times in succession and clutched his heart. When Kiba had told him it was about Sasuke, his heart skipped a beat, and his breathing got caught in his throat. He pushed himself up from the bank and brushed the dirt from the back of his coat. He closed his eyes in irritancy but began to walk towards the Hokage's office nonetheless.

He arrived at her door, not bothering to knock, and just walked right in. He walked in to many awaiting faces. He saw Kiba, Hinata, Neji, Lee, Sakura, Chouji, Ino, Shikamaru, and many others. He also saw Kakashi, Asuma, Gai, and the others. Iruka was standing next to Shizune who was sitting next to Tsunade, who was sitting next to Jiraiya. He blinked and blinked. They all stared at him with blank eyes, some had eyes full of concern, others sadness, hope, and he saw others with anger in their eyes. Tsunade was sitting with her hands covering her lips and her eyes were lowered.

"Naruto," she started. "As Kiba should have told you, I have invited you all here to tell you information we have recently received about Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto nodded his head in confusion. "Well, the others have been told. Uchiha Sasuke…" she paused. "Is back in Konoha." Naruto stopped breathing, his heart stopped beating, and he collapsed on the ground. Sakura ran over to Naruto's side to help him up and he stood up shakily. He leaned against the doorway and sighed happily. Thoughts were racing through his mind, when he heard a familiar voice.

"Missed me that much, Dobe?" Sasuke stepped out from the nearest window and crossed his arms. Despite having hated him for the many years he was gone, Naruto ran up to Sasuke and hugged him tightly. Sasuke wheezed but closed his eyes in semi contentment. Naruto released him from the tender embrace and looked into his eyes. The others in the room squirmed at the sudden burst of affection. The others left the room most of them held a smile on their faces. Tsunade dragged Jiraiya out of the room and left the two alone. They stared into each others eyes for almost an hour, neither talking, neither seemed to be breathing. Naruto hugged Sasuke by the waist and softly whispered into his ears.

"I've missed you so much." And Sasuke smiled.


	4. What happens next?

SASUKE'S SHADOW

Disclaimer: I no own Naruto. But I do own my crazy speech.

Oh, and this takes place after Sasuke leaves the hokage's office suddenly running after him, Kay?

I want at least two reviews. Flames even are welcome; I will laugh at you in a frightening manner though. MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

Okay, on with the story.

Sasuke was walking down the narrow street, it was crowded with people. Those who recognized him turned and looked their eyes widened and fingers pointed, and the hushed rumors were spread. He paid no attention however, and just kept walking, his eyes fixed on the road ahead. Naruto was walking beside him, almost running to catch up.

"Well." He rushed. "What brings you back to Konoha?" he said this with no small amount of anticipation. Sasuke didn't blink, he just stared.

He couldn't tell Naruto the truth. He couldn't tell him that all those years away from him was torture, that he loved him with all his heart that he'd die for him. So he lied.

"Nothing." He said, he stared at the ground and lightly blushed. Naruto looked down at his feet. He closed his eyes as tears began to form. He sighed.

"Nothing?" he whispered. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and opened his eyes. "Then why'd you come back?" he took his hands out of his pockets and stared at the back of sasuke's head, anticipating an answer. Sasuke sighed. He was trying to think of an answer that would not reveal his true feelings, so he said.

"No reason." He began to walk, taking long deliberate steps. Naruto closed his eyes again, and he ran. He ran past Sasuke, past the people and their rumors, past everything. He only stopped when he reached his home. He leaned against his door and sobbed. He opened his door and stepped inside. The room was dark and cold. He plopped onto his bed and sobbed into his pillow.

'I hate that bastard.' He thought. He gripped his pillow tightly and growled into his pillow. A small knock on his door interrupted his thoughts.

"Go away." He growled with disdain. But the knocker was persistent. Finally he yelled at the knocker.

"The fucking door is open!" the door slid open slowly and Sasuke stepped inside. Naruto growled at his, but kept his face buried in his pillow. He felt the mattress sink as Sasuke sat down near his feet.

"Naruto?" he questioned. He placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder, but he jerked away. He laid on Naruto's back and whispered into his ear.

"I came because of you." He placed his hand on Naruto's face and caressed it gently. Naruto pushed himself up and stared into Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke leaned forward and pecked him lightly on his cheek. They both blushed furiously, but Naruto leaned forward and kissed Sasuke on his lips. They both blushed as they pulled apart, but neither complained. Sasuke lay down and Naruto snuggled in between his legs, purring contently.

Sasuke's P.O.V

Naruto was lying between my legs, a smile on his face. I smiled in spite of myself and ruffled his hair gently. I placed my head on the pillow and closed my eyes. Visions of our future together danced in front of my eyes, and I glowed with happiness. I soon fell asleep, with sweet dreams.

Naruto's P.O.V

I looked up at Sasuke; he was smiling although he was asleep. His hand had fallen to the side of my cheek and I kissed it softly. He moaned lightly in his sleep and I smiled, and soon followed suit.

Naruto walked swiftly to Ichiraku Ramen. He was hungry after training all day for the mission that Tsunade had given him. Training was going much easier than he had thought, thanks to him using kage bunshin. (A.n Look at the recent chapters of the Naruto manga.) He arrived and promptly sat down on the stool closest to the server.

"Miso Pork Ramen, please." He was immediately served a big bowl of his favorite food and began to devour the noodles. He was on his third bowl when he noticed Hinata standing shyly under the entrance. He raised his eyebrow and beckoned her over. She looked left and than looked right, but came over and sat on the seat next to him.

"HELLO HINATA!" he yelled right into her ear. She blushed brightly, her cheeks turning into a metaphorical red light bulb. "Ramen?" he offered her his bowl and she politely declined. He shrugged his shoulders and went back to eating. She giggled softly and rubbed the tips of her fingers together.

"I'm g-glad you're f-feeling better, n-Naruto. Naruto lifted his face from the bowl, noodles hanging from his mouth. He swallowed them swiftly.

"Yea, thanks Hinata-chan." He set the bowl on top of five others on the top of the bar. He burped loudly and patted his stomach. Hinata giggled again and smiled. He paid for his meal and stood up. Hinata stood up as well. The two walked out of the ramen restaurant and began to walk down a small alley. It was pretty full for it being so late. People were cluttered in small crowds near small building, or huddled together to keep warm. It was a cold night and Hinata shivered. She was wearing only a black tee shirt with fishnet sleeves and wore capris with her ninja pouch attached to her leg. She rubbed her feet together to keep her toes warm in her ninja sandals. Naruto however was quite warm in his orange and black long sleeved jacket and his long orange pants warmed his legs. He wore his ninja sandals also, but the cold did not bother him as much. He took off his jacket and placed it across Hinata's shoulders and smiled. She blushed brightly and muttered a barely audible 'arigatou.' They walked onward, small bursts of conversation, but nothing too serious.

Sasuke appeared from around the corner and scowled at Hinata. She didn't notice however. Naruto smiled as soon as he saw Sasuke and ran to hug him. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke and beamed. Sasuke blushed and pushed him off playfully. Hinata fiddled with the black part of the jacket near her shoulder. She took it off and handed it back to Naruto, folded.

"Arigatou, n-Naruto- kun." She smiled and ran off. Naruto looked towards Sasuke and kissed him on the cheek. Sasuke blushed but kissed him softly on the lips.

"Jealous much, Sasuke-teme?" Sasuke growled softly and punched Naruto in his arm. He muttered something that sounded very much like 'dobe' and grabbed Naruto's arm. They walked onward, toward the team seven training area. Neither had been there for many years, Naruto at least five, Sasuke many more. Sasuke perched himself on one of the small poles, and Naruto relaxed against it.

"Remember this pole, dobe?" he asked. Naruto shook his head in agreement. He smiled broadly and stared up at him. Sasuke slid down and nestled himself between Naruto's legs, facing him. He placed the tip of his nose touching Naruto's his soft breath tickling his neck. He kissed his neck and Naruto moaned. Sasuke smirked and kissed Naruto's lips. Naruto leaned into the kiss and placed his hand in sasuke's hair, pushing him forward. They both moaned and Naruto smiled into the kiss. They pulled apart and Sasuke gently caressed Naruto's cheek. Sasuke hugged Naruto by his waist and whispered softly.

"I'm so glad I came back." Naruto beamed at this and tilted sasuke's head up by his chin and smiled.

"I love you." He whispered. They both smiled and hugged each other. He cool air made Sasuke shiver and he held Naruto tighter. Naruto squeezed Sasuke and kissed the top of his head. "Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Hn." Sasuke said dreamily.

"Well, I had an idea." He leaned over and whispered something in sasuke's ear. Sasuke blushed but nodded his head furiously. Naruto relaxed against the pole, training began tomorrow.

Okay, there's the next chapter. You won't know what happens just yet,

But it shall be interesting, XD

Thank you for reading, now REVIEW!!!

:throws random Naruto plushies in the air:


	5. The training

SASUKE'S SHADOWS

Chapter three: the training.

Hello. Welcome to chapter three of my fantabulous story. XD

Also, my internet is down, so I may be unable to upload for a while. This is another reason this chapter is long. --

This is going to be the chapter, or one of the chapters that makes this an M rating, but I'll still try not to make it too descriptive.

Disclaimer. Naruto "She doesn't own me. Sasuke does. Hahaha." Blushes furiously.

Okay, onward with the reading of the words and paragraphs: Sets off marching:

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXlineXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sunlight streamed through the windows of the hokage's office, where a tall man stood and Tsunade sat at her desk. The man was standing tall and straight, he wore the traditional attire of an ANBU member, but he had attached his mask to his hip. To describe him (A.n using what the other Naruto characters look like) he had Kakashi's silver hair, but held up in Shikamaru's tall ponytail. He had thin eyes, like Orochimaru's, yet jet black, like Sasuke. His face was stoic, and his body language-non existent. He had a thin, yet rugged face, with a square jaw, and two long thin scars running over his left eye. He was quite handsome, and he spoke with a deep voice, full of authority.

"Madame Hokage." He said. "Uzumaki Naruto is much further ahead in training schedule than first thought. If given only three more days, he will be able to perform the jutsu perfectly." Tsunade looked impressed, and also spoke.

"Well. Give him his three days, but do not tell him this, only tell him that he will be able to complete his training sooner than thought, but will still be allowed his two months preparation time." The ANBU member nodded curtly and turned sharply.

"AI." Hokage called. The man turned. "Thank you." She said. The man smiled and nodded again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXIMALINEXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke stood panting. Although Naruto's "training" was much easier than the other training, he had been doing it all day, and had grown tired. He was relaxed against a tree, his hair mussed, his face sweating.

"Are you about done? Tired?" Naruto asked. Sasuke shook his head no and stood up again. He did the hand motions and yelled,

"ORIOKE NO JUTSU!" (?) His body immediately transformed from a well built mans to the suppleness and smoothness that is the female form. Clouds of white smoke covered the most intimate areas and Sasuke's now long black hair sat in curly ponytails above his shoulders. He had fuller lips and wide eyes with full, thick lashes. He raised his thin eyebrows.

"Well" he asked skeptically. "How do I look?" He placed his hands on his hips and tilted his legs. Naruto stood, eyes wide, and answered.

"You look amazing, but, I'll always love my Sasuke- kun." He said. Sasuke seemed to blush all over his nude body, but he smiled and kissed him on his cheek. He released the jutsu and stood next to Naruto, actually smiling.

"Trainings done." Naruto smiled. He grabbed Sasuke by his waist and pulled him down onto the ground. He brushed a few stray hairs out of his face and kissed him on his cheek. Sasuke kissed him back, on his lips. He wrapped his hands around Naruto's face, pulling him closer. Naruto moaned and slid his hands up sasuke's thin black shirt that he wore. He tenderly stroked Sasuke's stomach, making him moan and arch his back into Naruto's hands. Sasuke nipped at Naruto's lips and than kissed his neck, causing Naruto to moan. Naruto gripped sasuke's hair in his hands and kissed him roughly. They ripped each other's shirts off and they each stood, half naked in the cool air.

"Are you sure about this?" Sasuke moaned. Naruto nodded his head and they each stood up. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hair and wrapped his free arm around his waist. He kissed him roughly again. He moaned into the kiss and rubbed his hands over Naruto's naked torso. Although in the open they each undressed, leaving themselves naked and vulnerable to any peeping toms. Although only in their under wear, they managed to keep warm, because they kept their bodies pushed against each other. A small cough interrupted their plans. They each turned their heads, to see Neji standing under a small tree, looking slightly fazed by the scene before him.

Sasuke blushed, as did Naruto and they separated from each other's grasps, and stood in front of Neji.

"A certain man named 'AI' wishes to see you Naruto-chan. But I suppose you would like to regain your dignity first." He motioned towards the discarded clothes that littered the floor. The two each redressed, and Naruto looked towards Sasuke, who was looking worried. He moved his lips to tell him not to worry, and left with Neji.

"So, I suppose that little show means you two are together." Neji said casually. Naruto blushed but nodded his head.

"Sorry you had to see that." Naruto said.

"No matter." Said Neji. "I have been with Gaara for almost two years." Naruto's jaw hung open, his eyes wide in surprise. Neji seemed unfazed, and kept walking. Naruto shook out of his stupor and ran after him. They walked at a brisk pace, and arrived at Ichiraku Ramen. The man, Ai, stood outside. Neji bowed his head and ushered him towards the man and left without a sound.

"Hello, Naruto." He said, with his deep voice. Naruto couldn't help but be intimidated, no matter how many times he had trained with him. "How are you doing this fine night?" he asked casually.

"F-fine, and you, Ai-sensei?" Naruto replied. Ai smiled and spoke.

"I am fine. I need to talk to you about your training. Sit, please." He took a seat on one of the stools and Naruto rushed to the other side of him.

"What would you like to tell me about my training?" Naruto asked nervously.

"Well," he began assertively, "You are almost complete with your training, in fact you are further ahead then first thought, but once you complete your training, you shall still have the rest of the two months to do other things." He finished talking and looked over at Naruto. He was smiling broadly and shook Ai's hand aggressively.

"Thank you so very much, Ai- sensei. We'll finish this tomorrow." He let go of his hand and rushed off, leaving Ai smiling in the dust.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke was lying on Naruto's chest; he was breathing deeply and smiled up at him. "So, we don't have to worry about this training interfering with any of our other plans?" he asked mischievously. Naruto smiled, and nodded 'no'.

"Naruto- kun?" a voice asked at the door, it was muffled and Naruto could not tell who it was, only that the voice was female.

"What?" he asked, somewhat harsher than he meant to.

"It's me, Sakura chan." The voice said. Sasuke looked startled and rushed out of the bed, Naruto and he ran around the room trying to find a place to hide him. Naruto pushed him into his closet and opened the door. Sakura was standing there, her face tear streaked and her hair dirty and greasy. Her clothes were dirty, as if they hadn't been washed, and she hadn't changed out of them in a long time.

"Sakura-chan, what happened to you?" he asked genuinely. Sakura sat on Naruto's bed, where Sasuke had just been laying.

"You can let him out now, I know he is in the closet." Naruto gasped but let Sasuke out. He was covered in clothes and looked up and scowled. Naruto helped him up and they both sat on the bed, each on the other side of Sakura. She began to cry.

"You," she sobbed pointing at Naruto, "and you!" she finished, pointing at Sasuke. "Why didn't you tell me? Why did I have to find out the hard way? Sasuke, you, you always, have you always had these feelings for Naruto?" she sobbed, grabbing desperately onto his chest. Sasuke nodded his head. Naruto smiled a fleeting smile, before sakura attacked at him with her words. "YOU! You've always had these feelings for him, although you knew my feelings for him, you still…" she trailed off. She collapsed on the floor, sobbing heavily into her knees. Naruto knelt down on hugged her shoulders.

"I'm sorry. We couldn't let anyone know yet until our relationship was on a surer footing. We are ready to now, because our relationship is strong, and I'm sorry, but I believe you will be able to find someone better for you than Sasuke could ever be. We are perfect for each other, no matter how hard someone will try to break us up, we will remain together, and we will remain strong." He ended his monologue and looked at her, tears in his eyes. She looked up at him, and squeezed his hand.

"Thank you." She whispered softly. Sasuke, who had been silent throughout the entire thing, finally spoke up.

"When did you realize our relationship?" he asked. Sakura looked at him, and remembered.

"I recall seeing you two, near that damned ramen stand. Hinata- chan had just left, I saw you two kiss. I was watching you, I had gone after Naruto, I don't remember why, but I had than I saw you two. I have been unable to sleep, eat, I have not changed or washed since than, it hurt me more than any injury to my body, it hurt me emotionally, but now, I understand your relationship, and am happy for you." She looked from Sasuke to Naruto, and stood up.

"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan." Sasuke said to her. He held her arm and kissed her lightly on her cheek.

"Thank you, but I know now that that kiss may never mean nothing." She smiled still and left the room, leaving a thoroughly confused Sasuke standing next to Naruto.

"Well, I'm glad she's fine." Naruto said lamely. Sasuke nodded and kissed Naruto.

"Well, thanks to you, now people have to know about our relationship." He chuckled. Naruto smiled and looked into sasuke's dark eyes.

"Who cares now?" he asked. Sasuke smiled broadly and snuggled into Naruto's chest, both lying down.

"You're right, Naruto." He snuggled further into Naruto's chest and wrapped his arms around his waist. "We should, hmm…... display our love in front of the people. But how?" he asked. Naruto smiled broadly.

"I have an idea." He said slyly. Sasuke's smile faltered.

"What is your idea?" he asked.

"Well." Naruto started. "If you aren't too afraid of people seeing two guys naked and being in love, than that's exactly what we should do." Sasuke blushed but smiled lightly, than nodded his head.

"Tomorrow. That's when we should do it." He said. Naruto nodded and held sasuke's waist closer to his. Sasuke placed his hand on Naruto's chest and his head on Naruto's shoulder.

"This is going to be interesting."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Heads turned, people gasped, others ushered their children away. Naruto was walking with Sasuke hand in hand, each naked. They kept their eyes on the road ahead, neither of them staring at the crowds of people staring at them. Their hands were tightly entwined, their knuckles turning white. They were walking slowly, not really trying to conceal their nakedness. Some girls looked and gaped at how fit they were, men blushed brightly and turned their faces and ushered their wives and children away.

"Do you really think this'll work?" Sasuke asked nervously. Naruto looked at him and blushed.

"I don't know if it'll work, if not, we can always try PLAN B." he said slyly, sneaking his hand around to sasuke's backside and squeezing his butt slightly. Naruto noticed some people blushing and turning around, so far, his plan had worked. They kept walking, but so far no one had really gotten the point that they were in a relationship, some may have, but others did not realize. Naruto sighed heavily; they'd have to resort to THAT.

"Well, they don't seem to realize anything." Sasuke said. "Do you think….." he trailed off. Naruto nodded, blushing extremely red.

They stopped walking, still hand in hand. Sasuke stood in front of Naruto, people still watching them with intent eyes. Sasuke kissed him lightly, which Naruto returned passionately. They blinked multiple times, and looked towards the crowds. They all were staring, with large gaping eyes, mouths slightly askew. The two smiled and kept walking, everyone knew now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura stood, watching the interesting show the two were putting on. They were walking confidently, hell they even kissed in front of everyone. She giggled aloud, and Ino looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Wow." She said. "How do you think Hokage-sama will react to that?" asked Ino. Sakura shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. I just hope she isn't too harsh on them." Ino smiled and pulled sakura along with her as she walked. "You know that mission Naruto has? I wonder how Sasuke will take to that, seeing as how those two are now together." Sakura nodded. "Well, we'll just have to see."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was packing, stuffing his things into his pack. He closed it roughly, with Sasuke watching him from the doorway, a curious expression on his face.

"What's the matter?" Sasuke asked. Naruto was still stuffing things into his bag angrily.

"Well." He said, slamming a shirt into his bag. "Hokage says that because of our 'stunt' or so she calls it, my two months has now been reduced to two frikin' weeks! He finished angrily. Sasuke raised his eyebrow.

"It was worth it, wasn't it?" He asked. He seemed to ask it sadly. Naruto looked up. Sasuke seemed to be on the verge of tears, which seemed very unlike him. Naruto stood up quickly, and hugged him.

"Of course it was worth it, I'm just angry that I only have two weeks now. But, I'm going to spend it all with you." He smiled. Sasuke wiped his eyes and smiled as well.

"Dobe." He muttered. "You've turned me soft." He softly punched his arm, and Naruto winced playfully. He closed his bag and tossed it onto the floor. He grabbed onto sasuke's arm and spun him around.

"Dance?' he asked. Sasuke looked at him skeptically, but nodded. Naruto held onto Sasuke's other arm and began to waltz with him, dragging him along for the ride.

"Where did you learn to dance?" Sasuke asked. Naruto smiled at him.

"I'm actually making it up as I go along." He smiled. Sasuke smirked and they spun around, Naruto spun Sasuke around, ducking him under his arms and dipping him, placing his hand in the small of his back. Sasuke smiled up at him.

"I like it." He said. Naruto lifted him up and hugged him.

"Since this is my third to last day here, why don't we do something special?" asked Naruto. Sasuke raised his eyebrows and nodded. He silently became female and Naruto realized that he was holding a woman. "Oh, I wasn't thinking about that." He said mischievously. They kissed and Sasuke steered Naruto into the living room. Sasuke kissed Naruto and tilted him onto the couch. Naruto ran his hands over Sasuke's breasts. He squeezed them lightly and the new fem-Sasuke moaned. They both smiled, and although still lying down, Naruto managed to get undressed, not having to bother undressing Sasuke.

"Don't you have training tomorrow?" asked Sasuke. Naruto nodded, still lying flat on Sasuke.

"Who cares?" he asked. Sasuke smiled, than spun around, sending him and Naruto tumbling to the floor. They rolled over, sending the furniture in other directions, sometimes breaking it. Naruto kissed Sasuke roughly, and Sasuke moaned. They rolled over, kissing, and Sasuke stood up. He pulled Naruto up and dragged him into their room. They crashed onto the bed, and Sasuke placed himself on Naruto's chest. He ran his hands over his torso, placing kisses every few inches. Naruto gasped sharply as Sasuke placed his kisses lower.

'God.' Naruto whispered. Sasuke looked up from where he had just kissed, and smiled up at him, his eyes twinkling brightly.

Sasuke pushed himself up, using only his arms, and began to kiss Naruto's (A.N what's a polite and not too descriptive word for this?) manhood. Naruto curled his toes and clenched his fists as she/he did so. He gasped sharply, and Sasuke continued. He started from the bottom, using his hands to play with him, and then he kissed higher. He kissed the top and Naruto gasped again. He rubbed it, up and then down. At first he rubbed it slowly, than noticing the reaction he was getting from his lover, he rubbed faster.

"Want me to stop?" Sasuke asked innocently. Naruto, seemingly unable to talk, nodded his head no. Sasuke smiled, than lifted his entire body up and sat on Naruto's chest. He began to massage it softly, and Naruto moaned. Sasuke placed his womanhood on Naruto's manhood and practically lay down on his chest. He moved up and down, and they both moaned loudly. Unaware of how loud they were, they continued, they both kissed and Naruto began to rub Sasuke's newly formed breasts. Sasuke arched his back and moaned to the ceiling. Naruto smiled at him, and began to kiss his breasts. He rubbed them softly and Sasuke moaned again.

"This feel good?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded and kissed Naruto, holding his head in his hands. They spun around on the bed and Naruto was lying on top. They moved up and down, making love. They moaned loudly and screamed when they climaxed, and the screams echoed off the walls.

They both gasped and collapsed on each others bodies, and fell asleep, being exhausted from the 'exercise' and it being past four o'clock in the morning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

SAKURA AND INO'S P.O.V

"What do you figure that was?" I asked Ino. She shrugged her shoulders and I got curious.

"What do you say we go find out?" She asked me. I nodded my head and my eyes twinkled maliciously.

"Yeah." Was my simple answer. We left the building and using our ninja skills, managed to climb up the building to where the 'noise' had come from. We climbed over to the window that belonged to the door. We peered in and Ino gasped loudly. I was somewhat prepared for the scene set before me, but not with the people involved. Naruto was lying on his bed, asleep. A woman, whom I realized looked a lot like Sasuke, was lying on top of him, only they were both naked, and looked as if they had fallen asleep making love. I looked over at Ino, she was pale white and her eyes were wide. I ushered her down and we sat on a thick ledge over looking the rest of Konoha.

"Are you okay?" I asked her. She nodded her head 'no.' I sighed. "I guess you weren't prepared for that scene. I was somewhat."

Ino looked at me surprised. "You knew that Sasuke and Naruto were together? But, why didn't you tell me, why didn't they tell me?" She had tears in her eyes and they were beginning to fall. I felt some pity for her, but then realized what Naruto had told me.

"Because, they had told me, when I first found out, that they couldn't let people know until their relationship was on a surer footing, but that they loved each other, and no one could make them stop. I was extremely angry and sad when I first found out but they love each other, and I respect that." I stopped talking, and looked over at her. She had some colour to her face, and she had stopped crying. We both stood up and she smiled at me. We hugged lightly, and out of the blue she kissed me. She pulled away, her eyes widened in horror, and she ran off. Knowing that was completely by accident, I smiled, and ran after her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(A.N I know she was there when they walked naked and kissed this is just a good part, M'kay? Sorry for any confusion. I'm the all powerful authoress though. Hehe.)

SASUKE'S P.O.V

It was an interesting scene outside the window. Ino was crying, than Sakura started talking, then they stood up, and above all things, Ino kissed sakura. They must have thought that we were asleep, but I wasn't. I looked over at them from where I was lying and saw the whole scene, I hope they find happiness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was about noon, Naruto was walking slowly towards the training grounds. He was sooo tired, all that 'exercise' last night with Sasuke had gone into the wee hours of the night, and he was not in the mood for training. Still, he walked onward. He arrived at the training grounds, where Ai stood, relaxing against a pole.

He looked over at me, and smiled and all knowing smile. "Busy night?" he asked, smirking.

"Yes, I am so tired." Naruto said, massaging his arm. Ai walked over to him and knelt down.

"You actually finished your training yesterday, but Hokage said I shouldn't tell you. But here you are. If you'd like though, we can train once more, for nostalgia purposes." Naruto glared at him, and Ai chuckled heartily. "Okay, okay. You go on, I'm sure Sasuke is waiting for you." Naruto looked at him, eyes widened in surprise. Ai chuckled at him and patted him on the back, and ushered him away.

Naruto wandered away, wondering how Ai of all people, knew about his relationship with Sasuke, he hadn't been there when they had walked on display. 'Someone must have told him.' He concluded. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked. He was walking along and stumbled upon Ichiraku ramen, where Ino sat, all alone. He walked up to her and she looked up at him, her eyes twinkling.

"Hello, Naruto. Where's Sasuke?" Naruto gasped slightly. "Yea, I know." She said. Naruto smiled.

"Apparently everyone knows now, even my Ai-sensei." He smirked and Ino giggled.

"Want some ramen?" she asked. Naruto beamed.

"Of course I do." He plopped onto the stool next to her and rubbed her shoulder friendly. She smiled. He began to eat, shoveling down the noodles. Ino picked at it, her eyes deep in thought. "Whacha thinking about?" Naruto asked. Ino looked up at him, somewhat surprised.

"It's more of a who, and not a what." She smiled lightly. Naruto's eyes slimmed and he smiled broadly.

"Oh really?" he asked, with a somewhat girlish enthusiasm. "Who are you thinking about?" Ino blushed but told him anyhow.

"Shikamaru." She said simply. She twiddled with a piece of her long blonde hair, blushing vibrantly.

"Romantically?" Naruto asked. Ino nodded her head, trying to avoid the smiling face of the kyuubi boy, at all costs. Still she could feel his eyes on the side of her face, as she was avoiding him; he stared at her, beaming.

"Okay! Fine!" she said, exasperated. "Yes, romantically." She blushed brighter than Hinata ever could. Naruto looked happy, but spoke with a fake seriousness.

"But what about poor Sakura-chan? Won't she feel sad, I mean after all, if you kiss somebody they're bound to think the kisser has feelings for them?" he looked at her intently, studying her face as she went from blushing to looking somewhat angry.

"You knew about that?" she asked angrily. "You saw, that means you heard our conversation? That's invasion of privacy, you know." Naruto looked angry now.

"SO! You were watching Sasuke and me at out most vulnerable in the position of making love!" Everyone around had stopped and stared at the argument, some pointed and whispered to Naruto, but he could care less. Ino had tears in her eyes, but her fists were clenched.

"You, you! I have

Feelings for her, feelings of FRIENDSHIP!" she screamed. "I have romantic feelings ONLY for Shikamaru." Shikamaru, who was in the crowd, blushed brightly. He walked over to her, and hugged her shoulders.

"Ino, come on. Its okay." Ino was full fledged crying now. She was crying, sad, but still angry.

"YOU KNEW THE FEELINGS I HAD FOR HIM! BUT YOU-!" She stopped screaming as Sasuke walked in from the crowd. Shikamaru had begun to pull her away, but she had planted herself on the floor, not budging. She looked up at Sasuke, surprised. She pulled out a kunai and ran after him.

"YOU!!" she ran after him, her eyes blind from fury. Sasuke stepped out of her way, and she crashed into a wall. She looked up at him, blood running into her eyes. It mixed with her tears as she sat limp in the hole where she crashed. "Why-?" she began, until she fainted. Sakura rushed in, and began to use her medical Nin jutsu to heal her wounds. She picked her up over her shoulders and ran off, not before throwing daggers with her eyes at Naruto and Sasuke.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke was sitting in a small chair, eating come ice cream with his lover when someone knocked on the door. It wasn't the knock of a friendly caller but a hard rap on the door. Naruto ushered Sasuke off of his lap and walked over to the door, revealing an extremely angry sakura standing outside the door. Naruto groaned when he saw her.

"What do you want?" he snapped.

"To discuss the relationship of an Uzumaki Naruto and an Uchiha Sasuke." She said extremely business like and her eyes were devoid of emotion as she stared straight ahead.

"That is none of your concern." Naruto hissed at her. He slammed the door in her face, thinking that was that. He had sat down with Sasuke, when the door burst open, and smoke poured through. Sakura stood, her fist outstretched, her face contorted in an angry scowl.

"That was a DEMAND, NOT A REQUEST." She walked forward, crushing the rock and the stone with each step. Sasuke stood up and confronted her.

"Who are you to come barging in here, demanding to obtain information that is of no concern to others." He whispered, but with fury in every word. His eyes were ablaze, and his fists were clenched at his sides.

"Haruno Sakura, former teammate of Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke, former student of Hatake Kakashi, Current student of one Tsunade-sama, Medical ninja. The information I demand is of no concern to you, I demand the information for the emotional healing of Ino. YOUR FRIEND AND OLD COMRADE!" she began talking faster and began screaming at him. Sasuke stared at her intently studying the contours of her face, the lines she was forming.

"Ino never was my friend, nor will she ever be. She does not need to know this information, no one does." They talked as if it were a business transaction, less of an argument.

"DAMN IT, YOU BASTARD!" she spat in his face, he wiped it off calmly, but was steaming with anger. "SHE LOVED YOU, AS I DID, YET YOU TURNED IT AGAINST HER. HOW COULD I EVER LOVE YOU? I HATE YOU!" She ran after him, charging him in her fury. He sidestepped her, and caught her by the nape of her shirt. He pulled on it, but she charged, ripping it off completely. She stood, top naked in front of them, but she wasn't embarrassed, just pissed off.

"I NEVER led you to believe that you, NOR ANY of the other girls were EVER the ones to capture my interest, let alone revive my clan. WHAT SHE WAS LED TO BELIEVE WAS THE SICK AND TWISTED IMAGINATION OF A TEENAGE GIRL! I DO AND HAVE ALWAYS LOVED NARUTO, AND NO ONE CAN CHANGE THAT." He stopped yelling at her, she had tears streaming down her face, and she grabbed her arms and sobbed.

"But you fought her, would you fight me, if I ever challenged your love?" she said quite genuinely. Sasuke lowered his head and nodded 'yes.' "I'm sorry. I am angry at you, and I believe I shall never cool." She ran off, although top naked, sobbing loudly through the city, her pink hair streaming behind her. Sasuke looked over Naruto, who stood bewildered, staring at the spot where she had just stood.

"Maybe we should avoid her and any others for a while. If this is the result of our love, perhaps we should leave Konoha, at least until I fulfill my mission." Sasuke nodded his head, small rivers of tears streaming down his face.

"We will leave. The day you leave for your mission, I'll make a home for us, in some far off hidden village, where I should stay until you return, and then after, until we should decide to some back." He walked over to Naruto and hugged him tightly about his waist. Naruto bowed his head and closed his eyes, crying lightly as well.

"My mission, you know it is in three days." Sasuke nodded, tightly squeezing Naruto's hands.

"Still," Sasuke said. "We are going to go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade sat at her desk; it was a surprisingly gloomy day. It was raining hard, with dark black clouds covering the usually bright blue sky. Almost no one was outside, for a cold chill had come along with a cover of fog, which chilled the entire village. She was sitting there, her hands folded over her mouth, her eyes closed. Ai was sitting across from her, looking quite serious.

"It seems that an event has occurred that requires Uchiha Sasuke to travel with Uzumaki Naruto for a while. I don't know why, and through all my attempts to figure out why, neither have confided in me." He crossed his legs and looked at the Hokage. She looked at him, and lowered her hands.

"You don't know why? I figure it has something to do with the emotional states of Sakura, and Ino, because I heard of the arguments that have occurred between them. Perhaps, they just need to cool down." She sighed lightly, and spun around in her chair, facing a huge window that looked out of the Konoha gates.

"There they are, we'll just have to see what happens."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was standing under the gates, holding his arms tightly to keep warm. Sasuke was looking up at the night sky; there were no stars only a hard rain. He was also holding his arms tightly, but he was wearing a thicker coat than Naruto.

"Are you ready to go?" asked Naruto. He held onto Sasuke's arm, warming him. Sasuke nodded his head, pulling a hoody over his head. They tramped through the forest, fearing the trees to be too slippery to travel on. The rain beating hard over their backs, a cold wind whipping across their faces. Naruto pulled his pack across his back, lugging across the travel bags they packed their things in. Sasuke bent over forward, also lugging bags and suitcases. The rain was not letting up, so the two decided to room in a motel.

In the warmth of the motel room they relaxed, while Naruto paid for their room. They marched to their room, tossing down their things, and relaxing against their bed. They pulled off their clothes, or the biggest, heaviest things. They stayed, sitting, in only a pair of pants, and a light black tee.

"At least it wasn't totally expensive." Naruto jokingly said. "I'm sorry I won't be able to stay with you all the way, I'll need to travel on, in order to complete my mission." Sasuke nodded his head, while getting ready to sleep. Naruto put down his things, and went over to Sasuke and hugged him. "I'm sorry it has to be like this." Naruto whispered. Sasuke looked up at him, tears in his eyes.

"Its all right, it's my fault really." Sasuke looked down at his hands, wringing them tightly together.

"No." Naruto spun around, facing Sasuke and holding his shoulders tightly. "Don't think that. It was not your fault, things just went the wrong way, or something, we'll never know. I need to put my things in a separate bag." He went back to packing his things, both staying quiet and not looking at each other.

'Maybe this separation will be good for us.' Sasuke thought, while watching Naruto pack. Naruto finished packing, and lay in bed. He flipped over, avoiding Sasuke's gaze at all times. He wrapped the blanket around his shoulders and went to sleep. Sasuke, however, couldn't sleep and went for a walk, leaving the sleeping fox warm in his bed. He wrapped a blanket around his shoulders and walked out into the cool air. It hit him in the face and he shivered.

'I wonder how this separation will affect us.' He thought, as he kicked the base of a small tree he passed. He kept walking, until he came upon a tall tree, which loomed out in the sky and he climbed it. He climbed to the tallest branch, and he spread out, gazing out at the stars. He placed his hands below his head and sighed heavily. He batted his eyes, his lids drooping heavily.

'I wonder if he realizes I'm gone.' He flipped over on his side, thinking heavily. He fell asleep, his hair pooling out from below his head. Throughout his sleep he leaned back on his side, his arm flailing out to his side, sticking out, over the tree branch.

Naruto woke up; he flipped over to his side, his arm lying on the cool side where Sasuke had been laying. His eyes fluttered open, revealing an empty bed. He sat up and looked around desperately. He saw a blanket missing and the door was open. He quickly slipped on a jacket and ran out. He searched every tree, every bush. He finally came to relax on the tree where Sasuke was sleeping. He sighed heavily, and looked up. He saw sasuke's pale arm and smiled. He climbed up the tree, and knelt near him. He looked at him sleeping, so peacefully. He gently caressed his cheek, and kissed his nose. Sasuke giggled in his sleep and looked up at him.

"Oh, so you realized I was missing." He said. Naruto smiled slightly.

"Of course I did. The bed was cold; it's missing your warm body there." He rubbed Sasuke's side gently. Sasuke smiled and kissed Naruto lightly. They both smiled and leapt down from the tree. They walked back into their room and got into bed. "Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, Naruto." Sasuke replied. Naruto was looking uncomfortable, as he kept running his hands together.

"Do you really think things will cool down? Do you think Sakura and Ino will get better? I-I don't really, I'm so confused." He looked on the verge if tears, which Sasuke thought unusual.

"Of course I think things will cool down, yes I think they will get better, and also find love. It's okay, you don't have to cry, its unmanly dobe." He smiled, trying to cheer him up. Naruto smiled as well.

"I'm fine, really, it was just all confusing. I love you so much." He said unexpectedly. He hugged Sasuke by the waist, weeping quietly.

"Now, really dobe, you're too much." He kissed Naruto, leaving him speechless. Naruto beamed, and kissed him back. They fell asleep, holding each other in their arms.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto stuffed his clothes in his bag, dressing much like Kabuto, and woke Sasuke. He woke up, looking from the bottom up. He opened his eyes wide, seeing at first Kabuto's outfit. He saw Naruto beaming when he looked up.

"Pretty convincing right?" he spun around, showing Sasuke his outfit. He looked over at Sasuke, how was looking forlorn. "Wassa matter?" he asked. Sasuke sighed heavily.

"Well, I'm just, sad, I guess. It'll be hard with you gone, and me living all alone. I don't know why, Naruto. I never used to feel, not like this." He was weeping softly clutching tightly onto a pair of "Kabuto's" shorts. Naruto's eyes glazed over, and he walked over to the saddened boy. He knelt down and pulled him away from the pile of clothes, hugging him tightly around his shoulders, and he sighed.

"It's okay, really. I'll finish my mission quickly, we'll move into a small rural town, let everything in Konoha simmer down, you don't need to be sad. There is bound to be a way to get you some help around here, maybe someone from Konoha. Not Shikamaru, he is too lazy, and he's angry about that thing with Ino, no way could you get Ino or Sakura. Shino and Chouji and the others, they are all busy, oh who?" His eyes widened as he realized. He snapped his fingers together. "I've got it, I know at least two people who could do it. If you'd let them." Sasuke raised his eyebrow in suspicion, 'Who is he going to choose?' he thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The door bell rang, Naruto jumped up, rushing to get it. He pushed the door open to reveal the dynamic duo, Gai and Lee himself. They smiled broadly at the sight of him, their eyes twinkling, little golden stars dangling about their horrible black bowl cuts. "WHY HELLO YOUTH!" They shouted unanimously. Naruto winced, but smiled back.

"Why hello my green friends how are you?" He said, somewhat fake like. They smiled at me, their eyes glowing with excitement.

"We are fine on this glorious day!" Gai yelled and Lee shook his head in agreement. They did the 'nice guy pose' and stormed inside. He shut the door behind them and ushered them to sit on the couch. They looked like little puppies, begging for someone to take them home. He shouted out for Sasuke who appeared in the doorway, looking somewhat horrified at the two.

"Naruto." He said through clenched teeth. "Can I please speak to you in the bedroom?" he turned tail quickly and walked into the bedroom. Naruto followed like an obedient fox and shut the bedroom door behind him.

"What." He spoke, his teeth still clenched. "Are…those two…._things…_doing here?" he finished. Naruto smirked at his lover and spoke.

"Those two, things as you put them, will be the ones to help you when I go on my mission tomorrow." Sasuke freaked out, speaking in hurried tones, fast and low.

"No fucking way am I going to let those two be here with me for god knows how long. I can't stand them they are just. Ah!" he said exasperated. Naruto held Sasuke by his shoulders and hugged him.

"If you can find somebody different, I'll send them away. Otherwise, I'm afraid the two will have to stay." He dropped Sasuke's shoulders and left the room, whistling. Sasuke dropped to the floor and sighed heavily.

"Well, Naruto, you have a bit of a fighter I spose'. Lee said, raising his thick eyebrows high. Gai laughed loudly and nodded his head in agreement. "Now, why did you ask us here this fine afternoon?" he asked. Naruto sat down and crossed his legs.

"I have a mission, tomorrow, and Sasuke will need help setting up our life away from Konoha, so if he cannot find anyone, I ask you two to be the ones to help him." He finished. Gai and lee beamed with happiness and jumped up to hug each other.

"Of course we accept." Lee said with tears in his eyes. "It is an honor my dear Naruto-chan!" he released Gai and hugged Naruto. Naruto froze and patted Lee away. They all walked over to the door and Naruto bowed them away. They left, smiling with glee, and Naruto smiled and returned to his bedroom. Sasuke had fallen asleep, his head on his arms, snoring slightly. Naruto gently smoothed down Sasuke's hair and he smiled in his sleep.

Naruto sat down next to him and Sasuke fell to the ground. Naruto smiled and laid down, hugging his waist, his legs wrapped around Sasuke's. He fell asleep, and they lay there, until the early hours of the morning.

Sasuke woke up, the early morning sunlight streaming through a window. He gently pushed Naruto away, and stood up. He stretched his arms and yawned, much like a cat does. He ruffled his hair and walked into the bathroom. He brushed his hair and his teeth and turned on the shower. He let the warm water run over his fingers and slipped out of his clothes. He stepped inside and let the water cleanse him. He closed his eyes and sighed, and the door opened. Naruto looked in, seeing Sasuke's silhouette in the curtain. He undressed and slipped in beside him. He surprised him by hugging him around the waist.

"Whoa. Oh hey Naruto." He said. Naruto smiled and kissed him lightly.

"Hey Naruto? That is a little impersonal you think. How about 'Hello Naruto, the love of my life, how is this glorious day to you so far'?" he beamed, and Sasuke smirked.

"Nice try, 'love of my life'." He turned around and hugged Naruto. "Well. Anyways, how is this glorious day to you so far?" he smiled.

"Well, love." He said, impersonating a bad English accent. "This glorious day has been fantabulous and awesometacular thanks to you." He said, creating new words. He hugged Sasuke, who smiled and hugged him back.

"Sorry, love. I guess I'm just thinking about your mission, and who I'm supposed to find in under a day to help me take care of a place I'm supposed to find in a remote village not any way connected to Konoha and how I'm supposed to deal with you being away for god knows how long." He panted, letting loose. Naruto turned off the water and picked Sasuke up wedding style. He carried him to the bedroom and laid him on the bed.

"You know, you don't have to find anyone else. You can just have Gai and Lee help you." Sasuke nodded 'no' furiously.

"NO WAY!" he shrieked. "I am not going to let those two freaks stay here and help me take care of my home and me for months, or even years, at a time." He explained. Naruto smiled and nodded in knowing.

"Okay, okay, they can get kind of annoying, so as long as you can find someone else, I won't complain, not at all." Sasuke smiled and dressed. He left the building and headed off toward Konoha. He carried with him a backpack, filled with money, food and clothes. He didn't know how long he was to stay, but he packed for a while. He walked quickly to the town, taking long steps to avoid long travel. He arrived at the gates and looked up at them, shielding his eyes from the sun. This was gonna take awhile.


	6. CAUGHT! The Death Of Naruto

Hinata and Neji listened with disgust as I recalled my night. Neji was standing near the fireplace, looking slightly solemn. Hinata was sitting near me, her hands clasped over her mouth. I mentally chuckled at her, until Neji spoke.

"So. This is what happened was it?" he stepped away from the fireplace and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Perhaps. I think, you should leave my home."

"Neji-Nii-san?!" Hinata exclaimed. "But. Why?!" she spoke, forgetting her stutter momentarily.

"If that vampire wants him so badly, why will we push him into the cold?"

"That is precisely WHY we must push him into the cold. If those damned vampires are after him and him alone, than I can no longer keep him in my household where he is a danger to my family and well-being!" he yelled. Hinata whimpered slightly, clutching onto my arm with a limp arm.

"I understand." I said, bowing my head. Neji sighed, and ran his hands through his hair. A few strands fell into his face. Hinata stood up and walked over to him, she placed her hand on his cheek. I gasped slightly. She pulled it back and slapped him. HARD. A loud crack echoed throughout the hall. She pulled her hand from his cheek, where a bright red mark lingered. His mouth hung open and his eyes wide. He put his hand against his cheek in surprise. Hinata shuddered and ran out of the room, sobbing quietly.

Orochimaru paced the room silently. He huffed loudly, a few strands of hair blown from his snake-like eyes. Itachi was sitting in a maroon chair, his hands on his temples and his legs pulled close to his face. Again, Orochimaru huffed.

"GOD DAMN IT, WILL YOU SHUT UP!" cried a very irritated Itachi. He jerked his hands upward in a slicing motion and Orochimaru quickly sat down.

"Mannn….." he whined. "I'm getting impatient! When are we gonna go get 'em?" he said. Itachi scowled and stood up, his long black hair trailing behind him.

"We. Will. Get. Him. After. Sasuke. Leaves!" He spoke through grit teeth. Orochimaru pouted, but sat silently. A loud clunk was heard throughout the lair, and Itachi perked up. He put his ear to the wall and his hand. He heard muffled talking and clattering in the room where Sasuke slept. He motioned for Oro to join him, and they both sat near the wall, waiting for any sign of the restless vampire to move.

-

"Damn it. Damn it. DAMN IT!" Sasuke cursed loudly at the innocent walls, on the other side, the very nosy Orochimaru and Itachi winced. Sasuke paced the room, and rammed his fist into the wall. His hair clouded his eyes from sight and he dropped to the floor. He rubbed his temples with his shaking hands and sighed. The damn bastard. He couldn't get the blonde idiot out of his mind. He had to take him, make him his. He stood up defiantly and fled. He left the house, leaving a quivering door swaying in the wind.

"Now itachi-kun?" asked a very impatient vampire.

"Yes, Oro-kun. Now."

I walked silently through the forest, my feet crunching the snow beneath. I couldn't believe it snowed the day that Neji threw me out. I was pissed! I rammed my fist into a nearby tree, causing snow to fall on my head and some birds to squawk angrily at me. I leaned against the tree and sighed. I shivered; it must have been less than twenty degrees. I stood up, rubbed my shoulders and walked deeper into the trees. I found the cave again, I knew it was stupid to go back in, but I was extremely cold, and needed a place to sleep.

It was cold in the cave, and my breath hung in the air in front of me. I rubbed my arms vigorously, and sat on the cave floor. It was still very cold, but it still was warmer than the air outside. I curled into a small ball and wrapped my arms together. My eyes closed, and my breathing slowed.

_Sasuke walked toward me, his hair hanging in his eyes and he smiled. His eyes twinkled in the moonlight and he chuckled. I was sitting on a leather chair, my arms chained to the arms. Sasuke morphed from himself to the figure of his older brother. Itachi ran toward me, and jammed his hand into my stomach. I blacked out, and woke to itachi sitting on my lap, his lips running over my naked chest, causing me to shiver with disgust. Orochimaru walked out of the shadows, and grabbed itachi by the shoulders. He kissed his roughly and threw him into the wall. He ran toward me and sat on my lap, face forward. He kissed the tip of my nose mockingly and ran his hands over my chest. He slipped my pants and underwear off, and ran his hands over my...area. I closed my eyes tightly and gritted my teeth and braced for contact. _

"AHH!" I shot upright in a cold sweat, and shook of the nightmare. I ran my hands through my vibrant blonde hair and shook it off. I stood up and walked over to the edge of the cave, where the bed had once been.

"Well, well, well…missing someone are we?" I heard a snaky voice ask. Part of me was glad to hear the voice, but when I turned, I saw the object of my nightmare. Itachi's red eyes glared at me from the shadows, and Oro's golden eyes stared me down.

"W-what are you doing here!" I yelled at them. The looked toward each other and smirked, and Itachi glared down at me.

"This is our summer home, ain't it nice? You just happened to be fucked here by my little brother." He said. He pushed oro forward and he grabbed my wrists and dangled them above my head. He nipped at my neck a little and let his long, purple tongue slither along the veins of my neck. I groaned in disgust, but he kept pushing. His long purple fingernails traced the curve of my neck down to my collarbone and deeper. He tickled my chin and giggled.

"I can see why the brat liked you, your blood. It fresh, and would tasted oh-so-good inside of me!" he hissed. He used his other hand and plunged a finger into my arm. I howled with pain and hissed at him, while he put his finger to his lips and sucked on it. He moaned and offered his hand to Itachi, who had been sitting, and watching. Itachi greedily grabbed his hand and sucked on it, drawing in deep breaths and letting it out in a slow and deep moan. He grabbed Oro's long black hair in his hands and kissed him. I stared at them, amazed. They gasped and looked back at me. I looked at them, disgusted, and they smiled at me, their blood covered teeth glimmering slightly in the dim light.

"And here I though we had something special, Itachi." Another voice came from the dark. A tall man stepped out from the dark, his shark-like features scared me, but I showed no fear. He had short blue hair, and light blue skin. He had gill-like features on his face and sharp teeth. He grinned at me and stepped closer. He placed one huge hand on my neck and inhaled.

"Ah, his blood. No wonder two went crazy." He looked over at them, both of them grinning sheepishly, shuffling their feet and wringing their hands. He looked back over at me, his sharp teeth glinting maliciously. He jammed on hand into my wound, I howled and groaned in pain and arched my back. He pulled it out, blood sloshed onto the ground in small puddles, and his hand covered in it. I closed my eyes and opened them, my vision getting dimmer and dimmer as the cave faded to darkness.

Sasuke flew, faster than he ever had before. He set down on a small, spindly tree and gasped. He looked up, and scanned the trees and surrounding forest. He saw the cave about ten yards ahead and took off. He reached it in no time, but automatically knew something was wrong. He quietly slipped inside, scanning the walls for a sign of life. He came to the middle of the cave, blood puddles decorated the floor, and Naruto's clothing had been tossed. Sasuke growled and yelled into the cave.

"AHHH!!!!!!" he heaved and threw himself on the cave floor. He banged his fist against the stone, causing blood to seep out and pool around his fist. He lay on the ground, whimpering. He curled into the fetal position and sobbed. (A.N VERY O.O.C)

'THE JERK! He doesn't know what he does to me! The stupid baka!' he stood up defiantly and leaped from the cave. He flew out into the cold night air and sobbed. He ran and he ran and he ran. He reached the vampire lair in a matter of moments, stopping to look at its magnificent structure. He sighed heavily and opened the door. The random vampires were lying about, with nothing else to do all night, they were content to lay about the lair and annoy each other. One vampire, deidara, was putting some clay together, while another vampire Tobi bugged him incessantly.

"Hey, hey! Deidara? Deidara, deidara, deidara, deidara, deidara, deidara, deidara, dara, dara, dara, dara, dara, dara, dara, dara, dei, dei, dei, dei, dei, dei, dei, dei, deidara-nii san, deidara nii-san, Danna, Danna, Danna, DEIDARA!!!!"

"FOR GOD SAKES WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT, UN?" The blonde vampire howled.

Tobi, although you couldn't see it, grinned and waved. "Hi." He ran off, giggling like a maniacal idiot. Deidara growled; exasperated.

"Please, can I change my partner UN?" he asked the leader. A mysterious man, who was ALWAYS hidden in the shadows, he said no, and deidara sighed. He plopped on the couch, waking up Hidan.

"Do NOT take the name of the lord GOD in vain!" he smacked deidara over the head and went back to sleep.

Deidara rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and said, "Geez! Is everyone around here a cranky old stuck up, UN?!" Hidan heard him and smacked him over the head again. Deidara growled and smacked him. He jumped up before hidan could react and hid behind tobi. Zetsu, a giant plant like cannibal just sat in the corner, eyeing everyone who passed by him.

Sasuke marched into the room, causing everyone to jump a few inched into the air and for even hidan to start cursing his beloved god.

"God, cant a guy get some sleep around here with loudmouthed blonde idiots and mentally wrecked Emo vampire running around like crazed idiots?!" he ranted, grabbing a pillow and marching off down the hall.

"I think someone's off his meds." Deidara say, in a sing-songy voice. He pointed over at the ranting hidan and giggled, his blonde hair bouncing slightly. Sasuke stormed in and grabbed deidara by the collar of his cloak.

"WHO TOOK HIM?!" he growled. Deidara whimpered and shook his head.

"I don't know! I don't know what you're talking about!" sasuke's red eyes bore into Deidara's and he dropped him on the ground. He whimpered and curled into the fetal position. Sasuke grabbed Zetsu, completely unafraid of the cannibalistic plant.

"YOU?! DO YOU KNOW?" He shook him, the stoic half black, and half white plant stoically still.

"_Let me go!" _said his black side. Sasuke groaned and threw him to the side. He ran through the halls, ramming open doors and harassing the people inside. He opened the door where the sleeping Hidan lay and shook him roughly.

"W-w-w-what a-a-re you d-d-doing?!" he said. Sasuke growled and punched him.

Grabbing his weapon, Hidan swung it and narrowly missed the distressed vampire. Sasuke grabbed hidan and swung him into the wall. The wall cracked and hidan began to bleed. Hidan leaned forward and coughed. Sasuke walked forward and grabbed the vampire by his hair and pulled him eye-level. "Where is he?!"

'Cough- coughs' "Who are you talking about?" 'Hack- coughs!' Sasuke narrowed his eyes and hissed.

"Naruto. Uzumaki!" he spit. Hidan blinked and chuckled. Sasuke growled loudly and threw him into the wall again. He walked over to him and stepped on his naked chest. He leaned over and spoke, in a husky voice, "You know!" he accused. Hidan chuckled lifelessly.

"The human?" he coughed. "Your brother, his idiot friend- cough- and his lover went for a walk." Sasuke's eyes widened in horror and he punched hidan. He knocked him out and threw him into the wall. He ran down three more halls and smashed open one iron door and stood huffing in the door-frame. The room was dark and dank and Sasuke leaned on the door, scanning the room with his eyes red. He sniffed the room and smelt blood. He whimpered and scanned the far right wall. Naruto was hanging from long iron chains, wounds and scrapes and whip marks decorated his chest and legs. Blood was pooled beneath his lifeless body and his head was limp. His face was caked with blood and dirt and his eyes were closed, his body cold. Sasuke ran up to him and felt his face. He pulled it away from the cold and sobbed.

"Naruto, Naruto!" he sobbed. His chest heaving as he cried out.

"How are you enjoying your friend?" asked a sneaky voice. Sasuke whipped his head around and screamed. He lunged at itachi and whipped out his long claws. He scratched Itachi's chest and spun around. Itachi pulled Sasuke's arm and placed his foot on his back. He pulled and Sasuke groaned. Sasuke hissed and spun on Itachi's back. He sat on it and placed his claws on his neck and pressed.

"Why?! Why did you do it?!" he yelled in anguish. Itachi just smirked and looked at him blood on his face and in his hair.

"I wanted to."


End file.
